


Life for a Demon Prince

by Rocketman23



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: First time writing angst, Gen, but otherwise it doesnt get too graphic, kinda angsty, there is mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: the daily life of Tom the demon basically, or at least his morning routine until his dad beats him close enough to death and he flee's to Earth





	Life for a Demon Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace The Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grace+The+Fangirl).



> apologies for this taking so long, again, just life stuff has been getting in the well and bleh  
> this is my first time writing an angsty fic aha so its not too gruesome/ sad but is still good

Well this sucked. It had been a relatively normal day, up until this afternoon that is. Tom’s day started off as per usual, he awoke to the sounds of the servants bustling through the halls, preparing for the day’s activities and tribulations. They were always so noisy with their cloven hooves and muttered conversations enough to wake the dead, but they got their respective jobs done in as orderly a fashion as a demon could. By the time tom had risen from his bed and staved off his longing for sleep via a shower, it was time to head to the dining room for breakfast. Breakfast was of the many hated activities Tom had to partake in, mostly due to the scrutinising glares and insults his parents would aim his way. Thankfully his father was absent from the grand table, which wasn’t uncommon of him but never resulted in anything good, and so left only the cool and hardened gaze of his mother to contend with. This was, however, the hell dimension and so being able to enjoy a relatively peaceful breakfast would not last. Throughout the course of breakfast, the demonic queen herself took the opportunity of being unopposed by her husband, who usually took the forefront of throwing venomous words at Tom, to let forth a torrent of jibes and jabs reminding her “son” how much of a failure he truly was and how she expected much from him. 

Toms first lesson of the day was etiquette, led by Miss Ebony the succubus. Now normally succubi are considered lower ranking demons and are commonly found seducing whatever may take their fancy, however, Miss Ebony was a of a different calibre than most of her species and thus, through some form of miracle and a lot of spilt blood, she had made herself known amongst hell to be a well-educated beauty. Of course such talent for bloodlust and grace did not go unnoticed by the queen and thus, she was charged with teaching the prince on etiquette and societal norms. This did not make her lessons any less tedious for Tom though, she had an uncanny knack for being a chatterbox but never let Tom miss a beat during tutoring. Typical women. And so when the lesson had ended Tom had made a hasty exit for his next lesson, tutoring in magical Arts. 

This was one of tom’s more favourable lessons as it meant he got to blows things up with his fire. A lot. Though much to Masters disgust, who always complained Tom had a lack of discipline and patience, much like his father. There wasn’t much to say of the old man for Tom didn’t know anything about him. He was old to be sure, his slow pace and raspy voice gave way to that truth easily (how old Tom could not easily discern) but the demon was forever hiding away inside his robes, which fell thick and dark around his body like a second skin, so Tom did not know what he truly looked like. But he was powerful that was for certain, having being able to stop Tom from whenever his temper took too much control of his actions and it is rumoured he once stopped the king from obliterating a whole dimension altogether. The man was a complete enigma.

As usual. The Masters lessons were short but bittersweet and thus came the dreaded lesson of the morning, training with Sir Reddart. This lesson sucked not because of the hulking red beast that was Sir Reddarts most common form, no, in fact he was rather jovial in a sick punishing sort of way. It was in fact due to Reddart being a complete beast when it came to training, always leaving scratches and bruises and sometimes more severe injuries on Tom’s slim form. Tom found it more an annoyance than anything as Reddart, being a shapeshifter, was forever changing his attack pattern. It was impossible to keep up with sometimes. However, Tom did not have Sir Reddart as his tutor today. As Tom entered the training grounds, which was mostly just a big dome filled with various nefarious obstacles and some assortment of weaponry placed on the side of the walls, his blood ran cold and fear had pierced its way throughout his body as all three of his ruby eyes landed atop his father’s muscular and broad features, his disapproving gaze landing on his son.

~0~

And that’s pretty much how tom to be where he is now; alone, bleeding and broken in Marco Diaz’s room. Why he chose the safety kids bedroom was beyond him but he had been tired and the multiple wounds his father had bestowed him, bleeding profusely now, had weakened him considerably and so, in a flurry of flames and sparks, he had fled from the training grounds and to the dimension where Marco and Star resided. He had crashed through Marco’s window (thank Satan it was open!) trailing smoke and blood behind him and promptly fell to the floor, knocking over a chair in the process. He had stayed sprawled on the floor for a while, his purple blood seeping from his wounds and pooling beneath him, he was pretty sure his father had broken his ribcage. Tom hated this, being weak and unable to do anything more to aid himself but he just couldn’t stay at the castle a second longer. He had needed to get far away from toxic environment, away from all the insults and punches and just everything that was his life in Hell. And at the time coming here had seemed like a good idea, maybe star and Marco could help him? But he didn’t think that now, why would they ever help him, he was always rude to them and causing problems with his anger fits. It was a stupid idea to come here he thought, as he shifted his body so that he was propped up against a desk drawer. If he had the energy he would have left but as it was, he could scarcely move and with a resigned sigh, allowed himself to slip mercifully into darkness. 

Tom was awoken a few hours later when Star and Marco had arrived back home from school. Everything was a blur to Tom as he opened his heavy eyelids. There were two figures in front of him, the closest one gently shaking Tom by the shoulders and calling his name, though he couldn’t make out the rest of what he was saying. The other appeared to be pacing around the room, twisting something pink between her hands, her movements too rushed for Tom to keep up with. Tom vaguely recognised these people but couldn’t pinpoint who exactly and so tried to get a better view by moving his body but this only caused a searing pain to course through his body. This caused the blonde walker to stop in her tracks and stare over at his form, a small sob falling from her lips. In turn, the brunette boy had moved close to Tom’s side to support his weight. Ah yes, Tom remembered now, he was hurt, the pain and memories bringing forth multiple groans spurring the now still blonde to further sob behind her hands and the brunette to offer soothing words. Said brunette turned to his blonde friend and asked her something, which Tom could still not make out his ears ringing and only managing to catch two very distinct words, “heal” and “spell” that gave him indication as to who these people were. Tom muttered Marco’s name in question, taking note of Star blazing out of the room, his voice shaky and scratchy as he raises his eyes to Marcos, seeing his now tense and worried features. Marco asks if tom is alright to which Tom replies “what do you think dumbass” much to his embarrassment coming out weak and stuttered. This only earns a small smile and stifled sob from Marco as Tom feels his vision growing clouded and dim again and grabs onto Marco for support. Marco murmurs words of support and encouragement trying to keep Tom awake and focused, but despite Marco’s efforts his eyelids begin to droop. The sounds of something crashing against a wall and a door slamming open and be heard echoing down the hall as moments later Star comes racing into Marco’s room, dropping a tattered and heavy looking book to the floor as she points her wand towards Tom and begins to chant a spell. Tom gives one last final look to Marco and Star. 

Tom’s life might’ve sucked and his parents may never have loved him but he knew one thing for sure, as a warm yellow light enveloped him. He had two very amazing friends who would always be there for him… he was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey you made it to the end!  
> well hello there dear readers, are you wandering when i'll next update? have any pending questions your just dying to ask? well fear not for i have the solution!  
> you can bug me on my tumblr (Phoena12)  
> buh bai \\*-*/


End file.
